


Én és Ő

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Igazságtól való félelem, Magány, Szorongás, Sötétség, Üresség
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 07:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6509206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sötét gondolatok keringenek fejében, mialatt érzi, hogy nem képes szabadulni sem múltjától, sem jelenétől.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Én és Ő

**Author's Note:**

> Apró szösszenet Kylo és Ben különös szimbiózisáról.

Az űr sötét volt és hideg, mint _Ő_ maga. Ezer csillag ezüstös fénye kísérte útját egész életében és most itt van, itt, teljesen egyedül ezen a hatalmas hajón, ahol senki sem ismeri. _Mégis… **mindenki** ismeri. _

Érdekes volt, nem, inkább érthetetlen volt számára, hogy az a lány, hogy volt képes ily’ mély nyomot hagyni benne, pedig csak órák óta ismerte. Mintha valami kapcsolat lenne köztük, mely megfejthetetlen, s míg ő _Kylo Ren_ , addig ez nem is fog kiderülni. A lány elszökött és a gyermek ismét egyedül maradt.

Miért szökik el előle mindenki? Miért? Amikor megszületett, akkor is egyedül volt, mikor az apja elhagyta, _azután_ … azután még több volt a magány. Az anyja nem értett hozzá. Hitte, hogy ért, de mégis átpasszolta a nagybátyjának, aki sosem volt igazi apa. Apja volt egy sereg tanoncnak, de nem neki… és nem érezte, amit _Ő_.

Elfordult a csillagoktól, kik hidegen bámultak rá. Némelyik több ezer éve kihunyt, de fényük a világmindenségig megmarad, nem úgy, mint... mint  ** _Én_**. **_Én -_** ről csak annyi marad meg, hogy Kylo Ren, sötét lovag, aki még Sith sem volt, csak egy… egy sötét gondolatokkal létező kölyök felnőtt-testbe zárva. Sosem nőtt fel igazán. Hogy is nőhetett volna fel, mikor gyerekkora is alig volt. Leia azt hitte neveli, de sosem értett hozzá. Erőhasználóként az anyja nem értette őt meg, s inkább apjával való kapcsolatán rágódott.

 - Nevetséges! – gondolta Ben és megállt a folyosó közepén.

 _\- Te vagy a nevetséges, Solo!_ – hangzott a sötét, mély tónus az agyában és ismét összetört egy droidot, ami az útjába került.

Az apja igazán akkor hagyta el, mikor már végleg elege lett az anyjából és az üvöltő gyerekből, aki sírt, mert megijedt az erőtől, amit kapott. Han Solo csak elviekben volt az apja. Nagyon kisgyerekként hagyta magára és inkább választotta újfent a vándoréletet. Elmenekült, s még az a vacak szőrgolyó sem hajította őt vissza a gyerekéhez. Nem üvöltött rá kellően azon az idegesítő vuki halandzsán, hogy talán már túlnőtt a kalandokon és legyen apa, ha már a kis „magjait” nem tudta megállítani.   

\- Meg kellett ölnöm… nem volt más lehetőség, nagyapa! – beszélt ismét a szobájában levő fekete ripityára törött ereklyéhez, mely sosem válaszolt.

Néma és halott volt az is, mint az apja. Ben sosem vallotta be magának, hogy tudta a mesét Vaderről, ki végül Anakinként halt meg. Lehetséges lenne, hogy igazából azért beszél ehhez a sisakhoz, mert választ remél saját pálfordulásához?

 _\- Már megint itt vagy, Beni fiú?_ – kérdezte _Én_ , s ő elmenekült.

 ** _\- Kylo Ren vagyok_**... **!** – szorította ökölbe ujjait és nézte a sisakot, mely már szinte nevetségesen festett ebben a harminc évvel későbbi technikával megáldott szobában.

 

Az apja tehet mindenről. Tudta a választ. Ha nem megy el, ha nem fut el, akkor Ben se fut el, s sose válik ezzé az _Énné_ , aki kísérti. _Szülő tanít gyereket, nem?_

Ben viszont hirtelen felmosolygott. Felderült, mert utólag jött rá, hogy sikerült saját magát is becsapnia. Hiszen a neve már egy anagramma! S ** _ky_** walker és So ** _lo_** , Ren a Ben-ből jött és mennyire idétlen is az egész élete, s érzi, hogy, ha vissza tudna is fordulni, már rég elveszett. Ezért is ölte meg az apját. Ha a fény eléri a bolygót, s az anyja meghal miatta… akkor az apja végleg lemondott volna róla. Pedig kész lett volna segíteni. Nem volt kiút, inkább megölte az apját is, mielőtt az egész rázúdul.

 _\- Miért nem dőltél saját kardodba?_ – kérdezte Én.

Percekig csönd volt.

\- Éreztem valamit, amiért úgy tűnt… úgy tűnt…

 _\- Nehogy eláruld az érzelmeid, idióta!_ – rázta meg a felismerés, s egy tárgy megint a falaknak csapódott.

\- Az a lány… éreztem, hogy… valamit…

Mit is? Hiszen sosem ismerte az érzelmeket! Honnan tudhatná mi ez most? Mi ez a különös fricska a gyomrában és a szúró érzés a szívében, mikor a távozó lány alakjára gondol.

\- Ő talán megértett… - motyogta és végre lehiggadt.

_\- Atyádat ettől függetlenül hiába ölted meg, anyád életben maradt. Ha te meghalsz, most téged gyászolnának. Megkaptad volna a várva várt törődést!_

\- KUSSOLJ MÁR! – üvöltött, mert már elege volt Kylo Ren-ből.

Elege volt, de _Én_ úgy hozzánőtt, hogy legvégül saját magával kell végeznie, hacsak valaki ki nem húzza ebből az ocsmány büdös pocsolyából és értelmet nem ad az életének. Remélte, hogy az a valaki majd meghallja üvöltő hívását, bármerre is jár most.


End file.
